Une soirée agitée
by Fantasticbb
Summary: Hermione rend une visite nocturne à Ron dans son appartement. Au cours de la discussion, celui ci découvre que la jeune fille n'a jamais été embrassé. N'est ce pas un problème qui peut être facilement résolu ? OS en 2 parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Me-revoilà avec une petite fic sur mon couple préféré, j'ai nommé Ron/Hermione ! C'est un One-Shot dont l'idée m'ai venue comme ça, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau embrumé… **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout vient de J.K : Merci J.K ! **

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! **

…

Je suis figée devant la porte de son appartement. Incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer éberluée le numéro inscrit sur celle-ci : 5. Je frissonne, pas étonnant je suis vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit à bretelles fine. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?_ Il fait nuit et froid, je devrais être chez moi sous ma couette à dormir profondément. Mais au lieu de ça je suis planté comme une gourde devant la porte de mon meilleur ami. Tout ça à cause de mon insomnie, et j'ai rien trouver de mieux pour m'occuper que de transplaner devant chez lui. _T'as vingt ans ma vieille, va falloir que tu sois un peu plus indépendante. _Je pousse un profond soupir. Bon maintenant que je suis là autant frapper. Je m'approche farouchement de la porte qui me terrifie tant et tape deux fois contre celle-ci. Je suis vraiment ridicule. Cela ce trouve, il n'est même pas là ou pire il n'est pas seul. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est surement avec sa petite amie, une certaine Jessica. Je suis trop stupide ! Je me détourne brusquement de la porte d'entrée, horrifiée. Vite, il faut que je parte d'ici avant que… Trop tard, j'entends un grincement de porte derrière moi.

- Hermione ? , demande une voix endormi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bonne question. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je me retourne vivement. Il est face à moi à présent, il se frotte les yeux avec insistance essayant de s'habituer à la lumière du corridor. Il porte un caleçon et un large T-shirt orange, ses magnifiques cheveux roux sont tout décoiffés : il est adorable comme ça, on aurait dit un petit garçon qu'on venait de sortir du lit.

- Ron ! Je suis désolé de venir aussi tard dans la nuit mais…je… , je sens aussitôt mais joues s'embraser mais quelle idiote je fais, j'espère que je ne te déranges pas ?

- Non, je t'en prie, entre.

Il se décale me laissant entrer dans son appartement. J'ai toujours adoré son appartement : il n'est pas immense loin de là mais tellement douillet et chaleureux que en quelque sorte il me rappelle le Terrier en plus petit. Ron l'a acquis en sortant de Poudlard afin de ne plus être aux crochets de ses parents et il s'est trouvé un poste de gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch dont je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir le nom. Bref tout ce passe bien pour lui, même au niveau sentimental, il enchaine les petites amies, toutes groupies du club où il joue. Et Jessica est sa dernière conquête, pas besoin de vous dire que je ne la supporte pas, avec ses aires de pimbêche sûr d'elle, en fait je n'en ai supporté aucune.

- Jessica n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle et moi c'est fini, dit il se dirigeant vers le séjour.

Je le suis docilement et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, soulagée. Arrivé, Ron se laisse tomber sur un canapé face à la cheminée dans laquelle brûlent encore quelques braises, je l'imite savourant la chaleur de son appartement. Depuis que nous avons quittés Poudlard , on ne se voit plus aussi souvent et ça me manque. Les rares fois où on se voit c'est au repas du Terrier pour Noël ou autres… Je ne fais plus entièrement parti de sa vie comme avant, et ça m'attriste énormément. Je relève la tête brusquement et m'aperçoit que celui-ci me fixe avec insistance.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amènes ?, demande t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bah en fait, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai pensé à toi et me voici… Désolé je me rends bien compte que c'est ridicule comme situation, si je te dérange dis le moi…

- Mais non !, me coupe t-il, bien sûr que non !

Je me sens d'un coup beaucoup plus à l'aise. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le coussin du canapé. Mon dieu que sa présence m'a manqué ! Rien que d'être dans la même pièce que lui à parler de tout et de rien, je me sens mieux. Je dirige mon regard vers lui : il n'a pas changé toujours aussi « ronnesque ». Ses cheveux roux sont à présent mi-longs, formant un feu brillant qui lèche ses joues et ses oreilles. Ses tâches de rousseurs colorent encore son nez et ses hautes pommettes, rajoutant un côté enfantin à son visage. Sans oublier sa magnifique mâchoire virile qui est couverte d'une fine barbe rousse affirmant son visage d'homme. Il était tout simplement superbe, attirant à souhait. Je comprends pourquoi toutes ces jolies filles lui courent après, il a tout d'un mannequin avec sa grande carrure et son torse de sportif. Rien que de m'imaginer dans ses bras, j'en suis toute retournée, alors être embrassé ou encore aimé par Ron… Je rougis à cette pensée.

- Et toi ? les amours ?, demande t-il brusquement, se tournant vers moi en attente d'une réponse.

- Oh. Moi ? Et ben je suis toujours seule si c'est ça ta question…

Je me referme aussitôt à l'évocation de ce sujet. Je n'ai tout bonnement eu aucun petit ami depuis Viktor, mais parlons en, ce n'était qu'une simple amourette qui n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'au plan physique. A chaque fois, qu'on aborde ce sujet je me sens ridicule et honteuse. Surtout quand j'en parle avec lui à vrai dire, lui qui a tant de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il semble tiquer à ma réponse, et commence à agiter la tête de gauche à droite. Il ancre ses yeux au miens et déclare :

- Comment ça se fait ? Enfin, je veux dire tu as tout pour toi…, m'interroge t-il.

Je m'offusque sans tenir compte de son compliment. _Comment ose t-il ?_

- C'est à vous, messieurs qu'il faut demander ça ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute qu'aucun garçon n'ait eu le courage de m'embrasser jusque là !, m'exclamai-je excédé.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent brusquement. Je sens aussitôt que je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Oh mon dieu ! Je fais tellement pitié. J'enfouie mon visage entre mes mains, voulant disparaitre tout de suite de cet appartement si agréable. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Cette simple réaction de sa part m'a montré à quel point mon cas était irrécupérable. Je me haïe automatiquement de ne pas être assez attirante pour qu'un seul garçon ne veuille de moi, je sentie des larmes montées à mes yeux. Quand soudain je sens deux grandes paumes chaudes se refermées autour de mes poignets.

- Mione , ce n'est rien, chuchota t-il tout en m'attirant contre son torse, tu finiras bien par trouver un homme qui t'aimes à ta juste valeur.

Même si je sais que ces paroles sont toutes faites et sans originalité, je réponds à son étreinte et enfouie mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Et pour ce qui est de t'embrasser tu trouveras bien un cobaye pas trop laid dans les alentours pour t'entrainer, murmure t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Je pouffe contre son épaule. Je me sépare doucement de lui.

- Facile à dire, dis-je tout en essayant mes yeux humides, toi tu as une queue de groupies devant ta porte qui n'attendent que ça alors que moi…

- Entraines toi avec moi !, me coupe t-il d'une voix enjoué.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. C'était comme recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. _M'entrainer avec lui … ? Il me propose de … ? _

- Hihihi je pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi durement , dit-il tout en se frottant la nuque gêné, je sais que je suis pas un canon de beauté mais bon c'était pour t'aider…

- NON ! Enfin si tu es très bien, ce n'est pas ça le problème.., bafouille-je, mais ça risque d'être étrange pour notre amitié…, non ?

Je dis ça pour lui, car je sais depuis longtemps que mes sentiments pour lui vont un peu plus loin que de l'amitié. Toutes ces sensations quand je suis proche de lui, la jalousie qui s'empare de moi quand je le vois avec au bras une autre fille… Bref, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Mais lui, il n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'il y avait plus de son côté. Je triture mes mains en attente de sa réponse.

- Oooh je vois, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit-il en pleine réflexion, mais après tout ce n'est que de la peau contre de la peau… et puis si ça peut te soulager ou te rassurer.

Il paraissait extrêmement confiant et sûr de lui. Je le fixe éberluée ne pouvant aligner une idée correcte. _Je vais embrasser l'homme que j'aime_.

- Alors ? , demande t-il toujours aussi détendu.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et murmure un « j'accepte » à peine audible. C'est à son tour d'avoir l'air surpris. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je refuse ? Oh mon dieu, il espérait peut être que je refuse. Quelle idiote ! Mais le rouquin me coupe dans mes pensées en s'approchant doucement de mon visage. A quelques centimètres de moi, il ferme les yeux, intimidé je fais de même. Les yeux fermés, l'attente du baiser se fait encore plus longue. Je sens qu'il stoppe son approche à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, je sens aussitôt son souffle chaud contre mon visage excitant encore plus mes sens. Lorsque soudainement ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes, elles sont douces et pulpeuses et caressent les miennes avec volupté, je crois mourir de bonheur. Sous la surprise, je plaque ma main sur son genou, m'approchant encore plus de lui. Il remue légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes réveillant un désir insoupçonné en moi. Une de ses mains vient finalement contre ma joue caressant celle-ci tendrement. Tout était comme rêve, un rêve doux et chaud. On aurait dit le baiser du prince charmant, sage mais intense. Parfait pour un premier baiser. Je mets finalement fin au baiser de mon propre chef, préférant arrêter cette douce torture maintenant de peur que je me jette sur lui. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre tout de suite les siens, il semble interloqué ses paupières clignent plusieurs fois de façon désordonné. Il a toujours sa main contre ma joue, ce qui ne m'aide pas à remettre mes idées en place. Il semble finalement reprendre contenance et retire sa main précipitamment.

- Je… enfin…je … wow , bafouille t-il perturbé.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Il rie et détourne les yeux de moi préférant regarder la cheminée.

- Excuse- moi je n'ai pas dû être une partenaire hors-pair, dis je de peur qu'il n'est pas apprécier le baiser.

- Si si ! Au contraire, c'était très bien…, répond t-il toujours en évitant de me regarder.

C'était surréaliste de parler de ce qui venait de ce passer aussi simplement et sans gêne quelconque.

- …juste que… , ajoute t-il d'une voix faible.

- Juste que ? , demande je inquiète.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Et bah… si tu veux réellement t'entrainer, dit-il de façon sérieuse, il faudrait passer à l'étape supérieure…

- L'...l'étape supérieure ?, ajoutais- je.

_L'étape supérieure ?_ Non seulement il n'a pas l'air d'avoir détesté notre baiser mais il me propose de recommencer en passant à l'étape supérieure ! Je suis tout simplement euphorique et sens monter en moi une vague de désir irrépressible. Soudainement je le vois jeter un coup d'œil sur mes lèvres avec envie, sans plus réfléchir je hoche la tête avec gêne. Il se rue littéralement sur moi manquant de nous étaler sur le sofa. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt afin de rester en équilibre et à la fois de le sentir le plus proche de moi possible. Notre premier baiser était ridicule à coté de celui-ci. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes avec énormément d'intensité, me faisant ressentir des milliers de sensations. Je réponds baiser sur baiser cherchant à combler mon partenaire. Lorsque je sens brusquement, sa langue caressé mes lèvres de manière enivrante, je lui cède alors le passage lui permettant de prendre totalement possession de ma bouche. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement sans retenue : c'est tout simplement divin. Désinhibée, je fais entrer ma langue dans la bataille cherchant la sienne avec ardeur. Elles finissent par se rencontrer, nous faisant pousser un gémissement de satisfaction au même moment. Après de longues secondes de bonheur intense, Ron interrompt le baiser brusquement me faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise.

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je me redresse finalement totalement sous le choc de notre étreinte sulfureuse. Je jette finalement un regard dans la direction de Ron et découvre que celui-ci est à présent debout. Il semble lui aussi perturbé. Aucun de nous ne sembles vouloir croiser le regard de l'autre. _Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui nous a pris ? _A la fois, je regrette et je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux mais cela risque de détruire notre amitié. _Dans quel pétrin je me suis mis ? _Ca va être encore plus difficile de cacher mes sentimentsaprès avoir vécu ça. Effarée, je fixe mes genoux qui pour l'instant me semblent extrêmement intéressant, lorsque finalement Ron émet un signe de vie.

- Mione, désolé je n'aurais pas du … euh… comment dire… te sauter dessus ? C'était déplacé…je…

Il semble complètement paniqué, il ne reste pas en place et n'arrête pas de se frotter la nuque nerveusement. Je prends alors conscience que en effet c'est lui qui m'a « sauté dessus » et non pas l'inverse.

- Ce n'est rien…

Je me lève enfin et m'approches de lui histoire de le calmer. Il me regarde approcher, éberlué, et finalement recule.

- Tu veux du thé ? , me demande t-il brusquement.

- Euh… pardon ?, je stoppe mon approche et le fixe, surprise.

- Ou peut être une tisane ? oui c'est mieux… pour dormir… Je vais chauffer l'eau.

Il sort précipitamment du salon, se cognant contre le bord du canapé sur le chemin de la cuisine. _N'était ce pas lui qui avait eu l'idée ?_ Je ressenti alors de la colère contre lui. C'était de sa faute ! Ils n'en seraient pas là si il n'avait pas fait le fanfaron et voulu m'embrasser. Et à la fois, je me demande pourquoi il est si perturbé, d'accord il a embrassé une amie mais rien de bien exceptionnel pour lui. Il a embrassé des dizaines de filles. C'est moi qui devrait être toute tremblante d'avoir embrassé l'homme que j'aime, d'ailleurs j'en suis pas loin je regarde mes genoux et remarque qu'ils tremblent de façon incontrôlé. Je m'assois. Trop d'émotions pour ce soir._ Il ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux. _Je pousse alors un soupir désespéré. Toute cette histoire n'a fait qu'alimenter mon amour pour lui et rendre encore plus réel ce dont je rêve depuis un bon bout de temps. Réel ? Mais faut que je me calme. Ron ne ressent rien pour moi. Autrement il aurait… Brusquement je me repasse le fil de la soirée. C'est lui qui a proposé de m'embrasser, c'est lui qui a voulu passer à l'étape supérieure et mon dieu c'est lui qui est perturbé ! Enfin il le montre plus que moi. _Serait ce possible que… ? _Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je me lève déterminé du sofa, prête à découvrir la vérité. Il va falloir que je lui fasse cracher morceau. Je me dirige alors vers la petite cuisine de l'appartement prête à tout. Arrivée au chambranle de la porte, je découvre le rouquin en train de s'agiter devant l'évier avec une bouilloire. Je prends une inspiration pour me donner du courage et me lance dans l'arène. Il a remarqué ma présence mais évite toujours mon regard. Il s'efforce à présent de faire marcher le gaz pour chauffer son eau, toujours en évitant de regarder dans ma direction.

- Ron, ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. J'accompagne mes paroles d'une caresse sur son avant bras.

Ceci semble lui donner une décharge électrique et il recule le plus loin possible de moi. Je me sens légèrement blessé mais je m'en tiens à mon plan. Je pousse un soupir et m'appuie contre la commode situé derrière moi.

- Je me demandais juste s'il y avait une étape supérieure ?, lâchais-je.

Je me demande aussitôt si je n'ai pas été trop loin. Il lève ses yeux vers moi, ceux-ci sont arrondis par la surprise. Lisant dans ses yeux, je le vois réalisé que je suis sérieuse. Il avale difficilement sa salive et commence une avancée vers moi. Toujours muet. _Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_ Je croyais qu'il allait réagir, s'énerver, me parler au moins. Mais rien. A présent il est à peine un mètre de moi. _C'est quoi ce bordel ? _D'un coup ça me frappe, je vois son regard noir de désir, et ça me frappe enfin : il va me montrer l'étape supérieure. _T'es en train de te faire avoir à ton propre jeu Hermione._

Il est maintenant contre moi. Toujours aucun mot échangé. Juste cette tension entre nous deux. Je recule encore plus contre la commode, excitée et effrayé à la fois. Il pose calmement ses mains sur la commode de chaque coté de mon corps. Cela devient insupportable. Et enfin il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et encore ce sentiment de bien être intense qui vient m'envahir. Cette fois il n'hésite pas et sa langue prend totalement possession de ma bouche. Je sens que mon cœur va lâcher. Il intensifie le baiser, bougeant ses lèvres sensuellement contre les miennes. Je sens alors ses mains glisser le long de mes cuisses à travers le tissu et finalement rentrer en contact avec mes genoux nus. Ses pouces tracent des cercles hypnotiques sur ma peau. Sa langue caresse toujours la mienne avec passion et une certaine lenteur. Ce qui n'est pas loin de me faire perdre tout mes moyens. Brusquement, il me soulève littéralement et me dépose sur la commode. Il profite de cette position pour s'engouffrer entre mes jambes. Un seul mot me vient alors à l'esprit : érotisme. Le sentir aussi proche dans une position aussi intime me fait lâcher un long gémissement contre ses lèvres. Il répond par un grognement et plaque la paume de sa main au creux de mes reins, nous rapprochant encore plus si c'est possible. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Je ne sais plus ce qui nous a amené à être dans cette position mais je ne regrette rien. Ron finit par arrêter sa douce torture et nous nous retrouvons a nous regarder yeux dans les yeux, nos souffles saccadées se mêlent, nos lèvres étant séparé de quelques centimètres. Je me rends compte alors qu'inconsciemment j'ai noué mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je rougis légèrement honteuse. Ron, lui, ne semble pas s'en soucier et dépose un doux baiser contre mes lèvres et un autre sur ma joue et encore un autre au creux de mon cou. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe alors de plus belle et j'engouffre une de mes mains dans sa tignasse rousse le pressant de poursuivre son initiative. De plus en plus entreprenant, il fait glisser une des brettelles de ma nuisette et dépose sur mon épaule offerte une série de baisers brûlants. Nous sommes en train d'évoluer sur un terrain glissant mais je m'en fiche. C'est Ron, j'ai confiance en lui. Un son étrange me parvient alors aux oreilles. C'est un son aigu et strident mais je suis incapable de définir son origine. Ron cesse alors ses baisers et se détache de moi, il glisse ses mains le long de mes jambes et les décroisent se libérant de mon étreinte. Abasourdi, je le regarde s'approcher de la gazinière et enlever la bouilloire du feu. Fichu bouilloire ! Elle venait de briser un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ma colère passée, je jette un regard vers Ron celui-ci avait plaqué ses mains contre ses yeux et semblait essayer de se calmer. Je me rends compte que pour lui cela a du être difficile d'arrêter l'étreinte, moi j'en aurais été incapable. Je laisse mon regard glisser sur son corps et remarque aussitôt que son excitation est plus que visible. Je relève les yeux, rouge pivoine. Je sourie tout de même fière que ce soit moi qui l'ai mit dans cet état. Il détache enfin ses mains de ses orbites et posent les yeux sur moi, presque aussitôt il se retourne et recommence ses exercices de respiration.

- Mione, s'il te plaît…, dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Ne comprenant plus rien, je me scrute de haut en bas. _Oh mon dieu ! _Ma nuisette est totalement remontée, laissant apparaitre ma culotte blanche et ma brettelle étant enlevé on peut quasiment apercevoir le téton de mon sein gauche. J'ai l'air d'une trainée. Je saute précipitamment du meuble et remet mon vêtement en place, mortifiée.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon plan de départ était de tout simplement le provoquer et de voir sa réaction qui je pensais allait être de mettre les choses au clair. Mais non, celui-ci avait préféré m'embrasser ce qui, sans cette satanée bouilloire, nous aurait sûrement mené à sa chambre. A cette idée un tremblement d'excitation me traverse.

- Si tu te poses la question, l'étape supérieure c'est faire l'amour, Hermione, dit-il soudainement toujours dos à moi.

Mon Dieu. Mon esprit s'embrume à cette idée. Faire l'amour avec Ron.

A SUIVRE...

…

**Alors ? Je continue ou pas ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour l'attente. Oui je sais je suis un monstre ! Voici la suite et fin de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…**

Je n'arrive pas à calmer ma respiration. Des images de plus en plus érotiques me traversent l'esprit. Hermione nue. Hermione criant mon nom. Hermione gémissant. Hermione… Il faut que j'arrête ça ou je vais finir par me retourner et lui sauter dessus. Jamais je n'aurais dû proposer de l'embrasser. Je ferme encore plus fort mes paupières. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas bien.

J'aurais dû restreindre mes envies. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Embrasser Hermione sans que celle-ci n'ait un doute sur mes intentions, c'était parfait. J'ai cru pouvoir exorciser cette envie qui me torturait depuis tant d'années, mais peine perdue cela n'a fait que l'attiser. Oui, je voulais l'embrasser pour savoir la sensation que j'allais ressentir. Depuis la quatrième année je veux l'embrasser. Cela me prend aux moments les plus inopportuns, lorsqu'elle ouvre mon cadeau de Noël, lorsqu'elle a un fou rire. Et même lorsqu'elle étale ses connaissances à la vue de tout le monde ! Autant dire que je désire l'embrasser dès que je la vois. Je me suis persuadé que jamais cela ne se produirait et que ce n'était que des envies perverses. Mais ce soir l'occasion avait été trop belle. Je pouvais enfin en finir avec ce caprice, plus jamais je n'aurais à faire attention à mes actions en sa présence, plus jamais je sentirai cet immense sentiment de frustration lorsque je regarderais ses lèvres s'éloignées. J'ai pensé que lorsqu'elles auraient été miennes une fois, toutes ces tortures prendraient fin. C'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. A présent, je ne désire qu'une chose l'embrasser encore et encore. Je peux encore sentir la sensation de ses lèvres roses et chaudes contre les miennes. Elles pouvaient être douces et voluptueuses comme brûlantes et dévorantes. J'avais adoré l'embrasser. Toutes les expériences que j'ai vécues avec Jessica et les autres n'arrivaient pas à la cheville d'un simple baiser avec Hermione Granger. Cette révélation me fit un choc. Faire l'amour à Hermione devait être un sentiment unique. A cette idée, des images affluèrent à nouveau dans mon esprit. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne suis même plus capable de me contrôler. J'eu un deuxième choc : je désire Hermione. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? C'est ma meilleure amie bordel ! Si la bouilloire n'avait pas été là, on aurait fait l'amour, j'en suis persuadé à présent. Il faut qu'elle parte, je vais craquer. Y a pas à réfléchir je vais craquer. Je suis trop faible, son odeur est encore sur moi et mon corps est en pleine ébullition, il suffit qu'elle s'approche et je craque. Mais pourquoi se rapprocherait-elle après tout ? Pour elle ce n'était qu'une sorte d'entrainement. Elle devait être en train de se dire que je suis un gros pervers et avec un peu de chance elle va partir d'elle-même. Je m'excuserai la prochaine fois et voilà fin de l'histoire. Je me tourne enfin vers elle.

Elle semble totalement décontenancée. Elle fixe le sol évitant mon regard. Après sa position plus que sexy de tout à l'heure, elle affiche à présent un air candide et timide qui attise tout de même mon désir. Cette fille est en train de me rendre complètement fou. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décides de m'excuser dès maintenant.

— Hermione, écoute, je suis désolé…, essaie je pitoyablement, on ne peut pas tout simplement oublier tout ça ?

Elle lève enfin ses grands yeux chocolat vers moi.

— Oublier ? Non… je suis désolé mais non, répond elle catégorique.

Alors là je n'en reviens pas. Je sais que moi je n'aurais jamais oublié ça mais ma question sous-entendait que l'on faisait semblant d'avoir oublié. C'est moi ou Hermione Granger vient de manquer de tact ? Elle est gonflée, elle, pour le bien de tout le monde elle sait très bien qu'on doit « oublier ».

— Ron, tu vas me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement pour toi ? , dit elle tout en avançant vers moi d'un air… menaçant ?

Question piège. Je ne suis vraiment pas bon pour ce genre de conneries. Je suis sensé lui dire quoi ? Que ça a été le moment le plus agréable de ma vie, que je ne rêve que d'une chose ; recommencer, que toutes les filles que je vais embrasser après ça vont me paraitre fade et sans intérêt. Non je ne peux décidemment pas lui dire ça.

— Mione.. ., je… j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. On verra ça demain d'accord ? On va survivre , répondis je tout en m'éloignant d'elle comme un lâche.

Elle m'agrippe le bras et m'oblige à lui faire face.

— Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Dis moi la vérité, qu'est ce que tu as à dire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ron réponds moi !

Ses yeux chocolat me fixent intensément. Un combat de volonté s'engage alors entre nous. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant :

— Très bien d'accord !, intervins je en haussant le ton exaspéré qu'elle ait gagné à ce petit jeu, j'ai aimé ça, d'accord ! J'ai même adoré ça ! Contente ?

Je dégage mon bras et retourne au salon honteux et blessé. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle a à dire, c'est son unique expérience, bien sûr elle a dû apprécier mais en tant que nouvelle sensation. Je me sens vraiment bête. Avec un seul baiser qui est qui plus est son premier, Hermione Granger a réussi à me rendre accro. Mais elle n'as pas l'air de vouloir me laisser ruminer en paix.

— Ron arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! On peut quand même en parler calmement entre adultes ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être puéril à se point, ça me sidère…

— Oui oui, bon d'accord je t'écoute …

Autant l'interrompre maintenant, elle était parti dans un de ses monologues sans fin. Et puis je n'en peux plus, plus vite on aura fini cette discussion plus vite elle sera parti et plus vite je pourrais calmer mes hormones et remettre mes idées au claires.

— Vas-y ! alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire !

Je suis un peu agressif mais elle l'a cherché. Je la fixe en attente d'une réponse. Mais d'un coup, elle semble beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Elle cherche ses mots et fixe de nouveau ses pieds, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Une furieuse envie de l'embrasser à nouveau m'étreint, mais je dois résister, je veux savoir ce qui l'a met tant mal à l'aise.

— Moi aussi, finit-elle par avouer.

— Toi aussi, quoi ?

— Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça très agréable, affirme t-elle tout en ancrant son regard au mien.

— Tu mens.

Elle doit forcément mentir, je n'ose même pas y croire.

Je me rapproche lentement de son visage tout en continuant à la fixer. Je vois bien qu'elle cherche dans mon regard la raison de cette démarche, mais je continue imperturbable. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de ses lèvres, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer contre mes propres lèvres, m'excitant encore plus si c'est possible. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, je stoppe mon avancée, elle a à présent les paupières fermées et je la surprends à s'humecter les lèvres. Serais ce possible qu'elle me désire autant que je la désire ? Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux ; son regard est noir de désir, j'ai la réponse à ma question. De peur de me laisser aller à nouveau, je m'écarte brusquement de cette jeune fille si tentante.

Elle a envie de moi.

Cette simple idée me met dans un état euphorique. Je ne suis pas le seul de nous deux à avoir des idées déplacées.

— Hermione, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

C'est vrai après tout, savoir qu'elle en a envie aussi ne résout pas tous les problèmes.

— Co…Comment ça ?, bredouille t-elle.

Elle semble encore perturbée par notre semi-baiser. Je jubile.

— Qu'un ami ait envie d'un de ses amis ce n'est pas très sain, non ?

A ma réplique, elle pique un fard monumental. Elle est juste adorable.

Savoir qu'elle me désire également est une véritable torture. Si je vais l'embrasser là maintenant, elle ne va pas me repousser, au contraire au vu de son attitude avant que l'on se fasse interrompre. Chacun à un bout de la pièce, on s'observe dans l'attente d'une intervention de l'autre.

— Tu sais bien que pour moi c'est tout nouveau. Je parle de l'expérience physique, je veux dire par là que cela se trouve je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par toi, ce n'est peut être que dû au fait que tu ais été le premier à m'embrasser…

Lentement, je sens une immense douleur se répandre dans mes tripes. Je le savais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle continu a déblatéré des banalités sur ses sentiments alors que je pense sérieusement à l'éventualité de me pendre. Quand tout un coup :

— … donc je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau, histoire qu'on soit sûr.

QUOI ? Elle veut réellement me tuer. Elle est en train d'inventer un tout nouveau mode de torture. Elle ne réalise pas que c'est difficile pour moi de l'embrasser sans aller plus loin. Que ce soit sur le plan physique ou sentimental. Oui parce que c'est clair maintenant, je veux qu'Hermione Granger soit ma petite amie. Plus de doute. Cette soirée désastreuse aura au moins eue le mérite de me faire réaliser mes sentiments. Alors que mon esprit me hurle que c'est une mauvaise idée mon corps ne l'écoute pas et avance vers Hermione. Cela va me faire du mal quand elle va réaliser que ce n'est que ses hormones qui lui jouent des tours, mais tant pis la vie est courte et ce sera surement la dernière fois que je pourrais l'embrasser. Je vais tout donner, si après ça elle n'a pas envi e de moi, elle ne me désirera jamais. Autant être fixé dès maintenant.

Elle attend patiemment. Arrivé à son niveau, je pose fermement mes mains sur ses hanches, à ce contact je la sens trembler.

— Je t'embrasse, si ça ne te fais rien, tu t'en vas et on ne reparle plus jamais de cette histoire.

— D'accord, répond-elle timidement.

Sans crie et gare, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Elle pousse un petit gémissement de surprise et je sens ces bras fins s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Nos langues se trouvent facilement et commencent un somptueux ballet, constitué de caresses et de mordillements. C'est si bon. Inconsciemment mes mains redessinent ses formes ; son ventre, ses hanches. Ni tenant plus, mes doigts caressent suavement le bas de ses seins. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, elle n'est même pas officiellement attiré par moi mais la tentation est trop grande. Ma manœuvre ne semble pas la déranger, elle engouffre ses mains dans ma tignasse et approfondi encore plus le baiser. Je suis au comble du bonheur, je n'hésite plus et pose mes grandes paumes sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, elle pousse un long gémissement de plaisir contre mes lèvres. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi enivré et excité durant un baiser. Je sens une de ses mains se faufiler doucement sous mon T-shirt, ses doigts dessinent des arabesques brulantes sur la peau de mon dos, une vague de chaleur se répand alors dans tout mon corps. Cette fille essaie de me tuer… Il faut qu'on arrête ou je vais finir par lui faire l'amour ici, dans le salon.

Entre deux baisers, j'arrive à murmurer quelques mots :

— Hermione… il faut qu'on arrête…

Celle-ci ne semble pas m'entendre, ses doigts continuent leur trajet le long de mon épine dorsale et ses lèvres s'attaquent à présent à la base de mon cou. Mes pensées deviennent complètement folles et désordonnées. Comment je n'ai pas put m'en rendre compte avant ? Je suis fou de cette femme, son intelligence, sa beauté, son humour,… J'aime tout chez elle. Et à présent je m'apprête à lui faire l'amour, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Déterminé à rendre ce moment le plus parfait possible, je prends à nouveau le contrôle de l'étreinte en m'emparant de ses lèvres pleines. Dans un état second, je rapproche mes lèvres de son oreille et je m'entends murmurer les trois mots inoubliables :

— Je t'aime.

Aussitôt, je la sens se tendre contre moi. Alors seulement je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Lentement, elle s'éloigne. Mais quel abruti ! Après ça je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux sans me sentir l'homme le plus stupide de la Terre.

— Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle semble sous le choc, pas écœuré ou effrayé, simplement sous le choc. Cette fille est un mystère. Rien ne sert de mentir puisqu'elle a très bien entendu.

— Je. T'aime.

— Ron, fais pas l'imbécile. On ne peut pas lâcher une bombe pareille sans se justifier.

— Si je peux.

Entamer une dispute. Bien Ron. Très mature. De toute façon c'est mon seul moyen de défense contre elle. Apparemment cela fonctionne très bien, elle semble à la limite d'exploser.

— Tu ne fais jamais rien correctement ! Lorsque j'essaie de te pousser à dévoiler tes sentiments, tu m'embrasse et lorsque je veux t'embrasser à n' en plus finir, tu déclare tes sentiments ! Tu es vraiment insupportable !

Elle se met à me hurler dessus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-… en plus tu ne fais même pas ça correctement ! Môsieur Weasley balance ça comme ça et ne prends même pas la peine de s'expliquer…

Elle semble vouloir relâcher toute la pression qu'elle a accumulée durant la soirée.

— HEY ! je te rappelle que je viens de te dire que je t'aime et tu me hurle dessus comme une folle, et c'est moi qui a des soucis de communication ! T'es pas gonflée ! Vas-y-toi ! Dis-moi comment tu aurais fait !

Elle veut la guerre, elle va la trouver. Piqué au vif, elle se rapproche de moi, rouge de colère. Comment on en était passé des baisers sulfureux, aux regards meurtriers ? Bonne question.

— Je pense à toi tout le temps. Dès que je te vois je me sens heureux, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, quand tu n'es pas là tu me manque horriblement. J'ai envie de toi… ETC ! Faut tout t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être un empoté pareil !

Elle était véritablement hors de ses gonds. Cette fille me surprendra toujours. Et je l'aime. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

— Et tu ne trouves pas ça un peu ridicule et démodé ? Bien sûr que je pense à toi tout le temps, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, tu es comme un membre de la famille ! Bien sûr que tu me manque horriblement quand tu es absente, la preuve je t'écris et tu sais très bien que je déteste ça… Bien sûr je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu m'aides toujours quand je comprends rien ou que je suis empêtrer dans des problèmes, à ton avis pourquoi j'ai choisi le poste de gardien dans une des équipes qui jouent le moins hors de sa ville ? Tout est toujours organisé en fonction de toi dans ma vie, et ça date pas d'hier… ET BIEN SUR, que j'ai envie de toi ! Faut que je te fasse un dessin pour que tu comprennes ça ! Pas besoin de ces phrases surfaites et superficielles ! Je pense qu'un je t'aime suffit largement ! Hermione Granger, je vous aime.

Je me prépare à une réplique cinglante. Mais celle-ci ne vient pas. Elle me regarde à présent les yeux brillants d'émotion. Mais qu'est qui tourne pas rond chez cette fille ? Tout un coup, elle se jette à mon cou.

— Oh Ron ! Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je sens mon cœur bondir de joie dans ma poitrine. J'engouffre mon visage dans ses boucles brunes, respirant à plein nez son délicat parfum. C'est tellement « nous » ; ce genre de déclaration illogique, décalée et franche. Je pourrais rester des heures dans cette position, son corps contre le mien. Mais celle-ci en a décidé autrement, je sens ses lèvres humides contre mon la peau sensible de ma nuque. Elle murmure d'une voix sensuelle contre mon oreille : « je t'aime », dans ce contexte je pense qu'elle veut plutôt dire « j'ai envie de toi ». Je la soulève, la prends dans mes bras et me dirige vers la chambre.

Il nous reste une foule d'expériences à vivre Hermione et moi, et à présent nous avons notre vie entière à deux pour toutes les réaliser et en profiter

**Alors ? Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir… ;)**


End file.
